Beutiful Disaster
by LuckyGrrl
Summary: It's a Trory. Suprise suprise. Songfic, one parter.


Author's Note: I'm in a sappy mood, I can't resist reading and writing Trory fluff, and I've got writer's block for my other story.  So read this, like it, love it, it's all good.  The song is "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson.  Have a nice day. "He drowns in his dreams 

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

_He's as damned as he seems,"_

Rory smiled at Tristan's passing figure in the hallways of a place fondly known as Hell.  What she didn't know was he was dreaming of here, even though she was right in front of him.  It was an extreme for him, which was true.

"A more heaven than a heart could hold 

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world could cave in,"_

Ever since he started hanging out with Duncan and Bowman, Rory had wanted to "save" Tristan.  But, if she did, she would be categorized as yet another one of Tristan's groupies.  She didn't follow the masses.  She didn't want the walls she had built up around herself to cave in.

"It just aint right 

_It just aint right,"_

No, it wasn't right.  Rory was smart, though, she would find a way to help him in some way.

"Oh when I don't know 

_I don't know what he's after,"_

Tristan had taken the seat next to Rory as he walked into English just as the bell rang.  He made no attempt to talk or anything; he just sat there.  Rory didn't know what he wanted.  One minute the heat was on, the next it was running cold.

"But he's so beautiful 

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter,"_

He was beautiful, Rory let herself admit in that English class.  With the sunkissed face and astonishing blue eyes, he wore the 'just rolled out of bed' look well.  It wasn't a wonder why he was the popular guy he was.  If only Rory could make it through the taunting, teasing, and fighting, they could be friends, or, what her heart wished: even more.

"Would it be beautiful 

_Or just a beautiful disaster,"_

Would it be a normal relationship?  Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey?  The shy girl from Stars Hollow, and the popular socialite?  Would it work?

"His magical myth 

_As strong as I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a heart could see,"_

He was a God at the school, Rory noted for the umpteenth time that day as school went into the last period.  Girls were tripping over themselves trying to get to Tristan like Tony Hawk wannabes trip over their skateboards.  The girls ere bound to get hurt or shut out sooner or later.

"And I do try to change him 

_So hard not to blame him_

_Home on tight_

_Hold on tight,"_

Rory saw that he was waiting at her locker for her.  Once again he greeted her Mary, and once again she had to spell out her name for him.  But, when she did, she did it with a smile.  And when she left to go to Math, there was a hint of friendliness on her face.

"Oh cause I don't know I don't know what he's after 

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster,"_

Rory was definitely confused when Tristan walked with her to Math and sat down next to her, striking up a conversation.  When he was talking, Rory soaked up the features of him that were seldom seen.

"And if I could hold on 

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster,"_

Rory laughed at a joke Tristan had told her, while Tristan thought about what it would be like if Rory Gilmore was his girlfriend.  It would work out, if they tried really, really, hard.

_"I'm longing for love and the logical,_

_But he's only happy hysterical,"_

Somehow while Tristan was saying something else, class ended and Rory ended up missing her bus.  She got a ride with Tristan after he insisted that he was the reason she missed the bus.  In the car, the two talked as if they had been friends for years.  It wasn't logical, Rory thought, while Tristan was telling another joke.

"I'm waiting for some kind of miracle 

_Waited for so long_

_So long,"_

Tristan was waiting for the right moment.  It would take a miracle, but he would kiss Rory Gilmore again.  Or they would at least be friends.  They were at her house now.  Just as she was about to turn the doorknob to open the front door, he walked up the steps.

"He's soft to the touch 

_But afraid at the ends he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And he's still more than I can take,"_

Rory sensed him there, maybe it was the cologne that drifted through the air, and maybe it was his soft breathing.  Or maybe it was because she wanted to sense him there.  But whatever it was, she turned around and smiled shyly.  Tentatively, Tristan looked into Rory's eyes.  That's when she saw that he was afraid.  Afraid of rejection, maybe?  Nope, there would be no rejection in Stars Hollow on that day.  Slowly, she brought her face closer to his, their lips a fraction of an inch apart.  When they met, it wasn't enough, and it was more than the two could take.

"Oh cause I don't know 

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster,"_

Rory had no clue what all this meant, her mind was reeling from the mind-blowing kiss they had shared.  The second one, not the first.  It was so right to them, but so wrong in some people's eyes.

"And if I could hold on 

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster,"_

Rory and Tristan held on to the lingering remnants of the kiss as long as they could.  Over time, their relationship would be beautiful with some disasters, but with many tears of joy and laughter.

"He's so beautiful 

_Such a beautiful disaster,"_

Rory smiled at her boyfriend.  His life was a disaster; parents fighting, friends bailing, and it was not easy sailing.  But Tristan always had Rory.  And in some ways, she was his beautiful disaster.


End file.
